impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother Runt
Matthew Jonathan Hyson (born August 13, 1970) is a retired American professional wrestler best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as Spike Dudley. Prior to WWE, Hyson began performing as Spike Dudley in 1990s with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW); the Spike Dudley character being a member of The Dudley Brothers. As part of a storyline, fellow members Buh Buh Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley betrayed the faction to form a separate Dudley Boyz tag-team; resulting in Hyson and members being involved in a subsequent feud with the duo. The Dudley Boyz would eventually leave ECW for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1999. Meanwhile, Hyson remained in ECW, and during his time held two reigns as ECW World Tag Team Champion alongside Balls Mahoney. The promotion fell into bankruptcy in 2001, which led Hyson to join the WWF, where he reconciled with Ray and D-Von. Hyson would work with his kayfabe brothers on-and-off, as well as capturing the WWF Tag Team Championship with Tazz. Hyson also held the European Championship once and Hardcore Championship eight times in 2002. He would go on to team with Ray and D-Von following this, and would then have a singles career in the promotion from 2004 to 2005, notably holding the Cruiserweight Championship In 2005, Hyson was released from his WWE contract. After a brief stint on the independent circuit and becoming a trainer at The Lock-Up Wrestling School, Hyson would join Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) changing his ring name to Brother Runt due to WWE retaining the Dudley trademark. He once again teamed with Ray and Devon who had joined the promotion a few months prior to him; as well as feuding with Abyss and Raven. Following his release from TNA in the summer of 2007, Hyson continued to work as a trainer, and would continue to compete on the independent circuit simply as Matt Hyson until 2010 where he stopped training and performing on a full-time basis. He has not wrestled a match since 2015, and in an interview Bubba Ray revealed that Hyson is "basically now retired". In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Acid Drop / Dudley Dog (Corner springboard cutter or a springboard bulldog) * Signature moves ** Battering ram ** Diving clothesline ** Double foor stomp ** Dropkick ** Huracanrana ** Forearm smash ** Neckbreaker ** Tornado DDT * Nicknames ** "The Boss" ** "LSD" (Lil' Spike Dudley) ** "The Giant Killer" ** "The Little Show" * Entrance themes ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Ollie Stalefish" by Kent Buchanan *** "We're Comin' Down" by Jim Johnston ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver *** "Runt" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Big Time Wrestling (California) ** BTW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Big Time Wrestling (Massachusetts) ** BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Chaotic Wrestling ** CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kyle Storm * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Balls Mahoney * New York Wrestling Connection ** NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #51 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004 ** PWI ranked him #455 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI Years in 2003 * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** WWF/E European Championship (1 time) ** WWF/E Hardcore Championship (8 times) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tazz ** Raw X Anniversary - Raw Greatest Matches Award for Tables, Ladders and Chairs 4 from 2002 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on iMPACT! Category:Alumni